A wieczność nie ma końca
by akkarinowa
Summary: Kilkurozdziałowa historia dwójki skrzywdzonych przez los czarodziejów. Co by było gdyby dwójka uciekinierów ze świata magii spotkała się kilka lat po zakończeniu wojny w mugolskim Londynie?
1. Chapter 1

**~PROLOG~**

**Koniec jest początkiem, a początek końcem**

„_Postać ducha według wielu badań przyjmują czarodzieje-samobójcy oraz osoby, które miały kontakt z artefaktami pokroju kurtyny śmierci. Po przybraniu formy astralnej przestają odczuwać kontakt fizyczny oraz bariery materialne. Jedyne rzeczy, które są w stanie doświadczać to silne uczucia i emocje ze strony innych duchów." – _Q. R. Allen_ „Magia po drugiej stronie lustra"_

Dwie postacie siedząc na blankach Wieży Astronomicznej podziwiały letnie, rozgwieżdżone niebo. W oddali było słychać pohukiwanie sowy, a z Zakazanego Lasu dobiegały dźwięki właściwe dla tego miejsca o tej porze. Kobieta uważnie przyglądała się koronom drzew, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jej towarzysz przewierca ją wzrokiem. Znała go w takim stopniu, aby wiedzieć, że coś go dręczy, prowadzi wewnętrzną wojnę z własnymi myślami lub chce zadać jakieś ważne pytania i zastanawia się, jak je ubrać w słowa. Dała mu czas, w końcu mieli go nieskończenie wiele.  
Odgarnęła swoje bujne, miodowe loki na plecy i przesunęła się w jego stronę; mechanicznie przygarnął ją do siebie ramieniem. Na plecy dziewczyny spłynęła kaskada ciemnego materiału.  
– Severusie, o co chodzi? – postanowiła pomóc mu się wysłowić. - O co chcesz zapytać? Nad czym tak ostatnio rozmyślasz?  
Popatrzył na nią przenikliwie.  
– Po prostu zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz – nie przerywała mu, pozwalając mówić dalej. – Żałujesz tego, co zrobiłaś?  
– Czego dokładnie? – Zdawała sobie sprawę, z powodu jego rozterek. – Chodzi ci o…  
Nie musiała kończyć, skinął głową.  
– Nie, nie żałuję żadnej rzeczy, którą zrobiłam w ostatnim czasie.  
– Ale ty jesteś taka młoda, Hermiono. Ty nie przegrałaś swojego życia, miałaś mimo wszystko szansę na…  
– Cii… - Dotknęła jego ust palcem wskazującym. – Ty też swojego nie przegrałeś. Po prostu raz źle obstawiłeś i straciłeś wszystkie swoje żetony. Świadomie dokonałam jedynego słusznego wyboru. Alternatywą był dla mnie Lucjusz i całkowita utrata godności. Przecież wiesz, jak teraz wygląda sytuacja. Prędzej czy później, i tak by mi się dobrali do tyłka.

Skrzywiła się. Samo wspomnienie starszego Malfoya wywoływało u niej najbardziej mordercze myśli. Tak naprawdę, pomimo tego, że już nie miał szans jej skrzywdzić, wciąż stanowił dla niej synonim najgorszego. Za każdym razem kiedy mijała na korytarzu Dracona, automatycznie widziała jego starszą, długowłosą wersję w swojej głowie, co prowadziło do ataku paniki. Jeśli była osoba, której z całego serca nienawidziła, to był nią Minister Magii, Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Ale teraz zostałaś zawieszona na granicy.  
– Tak jak ty, Severusie. Tak jak ty.  
– Ja to co innego?  
– Mylisz się – zaoponowała. – Chyba, że to wszystko było sprawiedliwe i zasłużyłeś na zasłonę.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że w jakimś stopniu ma rację, jednak nie był w stanie pogodzić się z tym co zrobiła. Czasem, kiedy w jego rozmyślaniach na ten temat dochodziła u niego do głosu chłodna logika, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Hermiona jest dorosłą kobietą, która sama decyduje o swoim życiu.

– Nie jesteś w żadnym stopniu winny. – Złożyła na jego ustach krótki pocałunek. Dłuższy nie miałby sensu, liczyły się włożone w ten gest emocje. Gdyby nawet doszło do czegoś więcej, żadne z nich by tego nie poczuło. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to odbieranie z jej strony różnych uczuć, w sposób w niewielkim stopniu podobny do przesyłania danych za pomocą Internetu. Pół minuty wcześniej doświadczył nieświadomie przekazanej ogromnej ilości jadu. Wiedział, że nie jest skierowany do niego, lecz do Lucjusza. Darzył Śmierciożercę taką samą nienawiścią. To połączyło jego i Hermionę. Nie miłość, nie przyjaźń, ale płynąca z głębi serca, szczera nienawiść za zburzenie zamku z piasku zwanego życiem.

– Zastanawiam się, co by było gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Jak by wyglądało moje i twoje życie.  
– Moje i twoje… nie powiedziałeś nasze. – Pokiwała głową. – Masz rację, prawdopodobnie nie byłoby czegoś takiego jak nasze. Ba! myślę, że ty nadal pozostałbyś dla mnie przerażającym, ale wybitnie utalentowanym Mistrzem Eliksirów, a ja wciąż stanowiłabym według ciebie doskonały przykład nadpobudliwej kujonki.  
– Prawdopodobnie tak. Co czułaś po… wiesz czym? – Zmienił temat, żeby nie rozgrzebywać przeszłości. Nie był na to jeszcze gotowy.  
– Pustkę. Przez pierwsze kilka godzin brakowało mi jakby to powiedzieć, fizyczności. Kiedy otworzyłam moje nowe oczy, chciałam cos podnieść, to był chyba kubek. Rozumiesz, taki automatyczny gest po obudzeniu, sięgnąć po herbatę. Zdziwiłam się, że moja ręka przez niego po prostu przeszła. Jednak później dotarło do mnie, że plan wypalił. Może nie do końca tak jak chciałam, ale wypalił. Byłam dumna z tego, że dałam radę i nie stchórzyłam w ostatniej chwili.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– U ciebie to wszystko było takie pozytywne, wydaje się nawet przyjemne. Cholernie ci tego zazdroszczę.  
– Nigdy nie opowiadałeś co czułeś w Departamencie Tajemnic, jak wygląda wszystko po przejściu pod łukiem. – Od tej pamiętnej wyprawy do Ministerstwa Magii w czasach szkolnych zżerała ją ciekawość na temat tego, co działo się po przejściu przez zasłonę. Przeszukała wówczas bibliotekę Hogwartu, łącznie z Działem Ksiąg Zakazanych, ale niestety nie znalazła żadnej konkretnej informacji na ten temat.  
– To nie było nic przyjemnego. To przypomina spacer po korytarzu, który nie ma końca. W jednym momencie, świat przez kilka sekund jest mieszaniną wszystkich najgorszych dla ciebie rzeczy. Wszystkie najbardziej znienawidzone uczucia, najmocniejsze doświadczone klątwy kumulują się. Dodatkowo, nawet jeśli próbujesz sobie przypomnieć coś pozytywnego, w twojej głowie jest pustka, na wierzch wypływają te wspomnienia, które pragnąłeś z całego serca zapomnieć. – Skrzywił się. – A potem jest nicość, gdzie zaczynasz słyszeć wrzaski, wszystkich tych, co byli przed tobą. Jedne głosy krzyczą, żebyś szedł dalej, uciekał, a inne próbują przekonać do pozostania i żerowania na każdym kolejnym skazanym. Jednak wszystkie powtarzają, że nie ma odwrotu, nie można wrócić. Wybrałem wyjście, bo miałem dość obserwowania cierpienia innych. Rozumiesz? Zresztą, jak możesz rozumieć skoro nie uczestniczyłaś w zebraniach tych wszystkich idiotów przy Czarnym Panu. Opuszczenie tej pierdolonej klatki własnego umysłu było straszne. Później było już tylko gorzej. Nie, nie opowiem ci reszty, bo chcę o tym chociaż w jakimś stopniu zapomnieć. Choć pewnie i tak mi się to nie uda.

Dotarła do niego fala współczucia i troski z jej strony.

– Severusie, nie wiedziałam. – Obserwowała grymasy bólu przebiegające po jego twarzy po każdym słowie. Dawniej pewnie by sięgnął po whisky, a teraz nie miał nawet możliwości się upić i w jakiś sposób wyrzucić coś chociaż na moment z pamięci. – Ten, kto wymyślił zasłony śmierci musiał być sadystą.  
– Żebyś wiedziała. Bardzo kreatywnym sadystą – dokończył ponuro.

Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej do niego opierając głowę na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Objął ją ramieniem, dając bardzo skromną namiastkę fizycznego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Po wszystkim pozostały im tylko takie namiastki; byli tylko okrutnie potraktowaną przez los parą skrzywdzonych duchów.

* * *

Przeczytałeś? Proszę, zostaw po sobie komentarz.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ROZDZIAŁ 1~**

**Nie zawsze można uciec od przeszłości**

„_Według przeprowadzonych w ostatnich latach badań, osoby obdarzone możliwością korzystania z magii żyją średnio dwa razy dłużej od osób nią nieobdarzonych (zwanych mugolami) lub pozbawionych (tzw. charłaków). Jest to spowodowane tym, że magia utrzymuje ciało czarodzieja bądź czarownicy w lepszej kondycji fizycznej oraz w znacznym stopniu spowalnia proces starzenia (mechanizm ten zaczyna działać około 25. roku życia). Jeśli osoba magiczna przestaje używać czarów w większości przypadków działanie to zachodzi w coraz mniejszym stopniu do całkowitego zaniknięcia. Równorzędnie z nim u 8 na 10 badanych następuje powolna utrata mocy magicznej."_ – Reginalus Scamander „_Magiczna anatomia"_

Harriet Govine krytycznie popatrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Specjalnie wstała piętnaście minut wcześniej niż normalnie, aby jak najlepiej się przygotować do pierwszego dnia swojej nowej pracy. Zobaczyła szczupłą, ubraną w prostą, szmaragdową sukienkę szatynkę. Delikatny makijaż podkreślał jej duże, brązowe oczy. Na głowie, co nie było dziwne, miała bałagan, miodowe loki żyły własnym życiem, kompletnie nie chcąc się ułożyć jak życzyła sobie dziewczyna. Nawet nie próbowała wszczynać batalii ze swoim „gniazdem", będąc młodsza nauczyła się, że to bezcelowe, bo i tak kilka pasm zawsze ucieknie przed ciasnym upięciem. Ktoś kiedyś stwierdził, że dodają jej uroku, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kto.

Wsunęła stopy w czółenka, przerzuciła torebkę przez ramię i skierowała się do wyjścia. Pomimo tego, że było ciepło miała na sobie grube, czarne rajstopy, a rękawy sukienki sięgały do nadgarstków – wszystko po to, aby zasłonić ręce i uda, gdyż zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że niekoniecznie mogą być jej atutem w nowej pracy.

Będąc już na korytarzu, z przyzwyczajenia dokładnie sprawdziła czy zamknęła drzwi na oba zamki. Odkąd w czasie studiów raz o tym zapomniała i miała nieproszonego gościa w mieszkaniu, zawsze pilnowała czy przekręciła klucz. Nie dopuszczała do siebie wersji, że jej paranoja się ujawnia w ten sposób.

Wyszła z kamienicy i w średnim tempie udała się w kierunku Biblioteki Londyńskiej, gdzie miała zacząć nową pracę. Idąc wzdłuż ulicy Karola II starała się uspokoić. Pomimo tego, że na trzecim roku swoich bibliotekarskich studiów miała w tym miejscu dwumiesięczne praktyki i znajomości księgozbioru dzięki swym licznym wizytom w tym miejscu, obawiała się, że coś zawali albo pomyli.

Na miejsce dotarła z drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi. Zdjęła z oczu okulary przeciwsłoneczne, wzięła głęboki oddech i oświetlona porannymi promieniami słońca weszła do środka. Ostrożnym krokiem podeszła do stanowisk bibliotekarzy. Miejsca za biurkami z jasnego drewna przeważnie były zajęte, a większość komputerów uruchomiona. Znaczna część pracowników biblioteki siedziała znudzona, popijali kawę czekając na czytelników, którym mogliby służyć pomocą.

– Witam, w czym mogę pani pomóc? – zapytał mężczyzna siedzący za blatem, do którego się zbliżyła. Jego twarz okalały średniej długości, falowane, blond włosy, a w oczach miał błysk charakterystyczny dla kogoś, kto ma nadzieję, że ten konkretny dzień w pracy nie będzie tak samo nudny jak wiele poprzednich. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie bardzo otwartej i pozytywnie nastawionej do życia osoby, jednak Harriet nie dała się zwieść – On też dla większości wydawał się miły, a był kanalią jakich mało.  
– Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Harriet Govine i mam zacząć dzisiaj pracę tutaj. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej bezpośredniości. No ale w końcu po co owijać w bawełnę, prawda?  
– Ach! Witam panno Govine. – Obrócił się na krześle i zablokował dostęp do swojego komputera. Następnie wstał, podszedł do niej i uścisnął energicznie dłoń. – Bardzo miło mi panią poznać. Jestem Adrian Keating. Piastuję tu stanowisko starszego bibliotekarza oraz szefa Działu Kadr i Zatrudnienia. Oprowadzę panią po bibliotece, ale najpierw zapraszam na górę do pomieszczeń administracyjnych, żeby wypełnić do końca tę makulaturę. Normalnie nad tym czuwa nasza księgowa, Sally, ale teraz niestety jej nie ma i mamy straszny bałagan w papierach. Biedaczka, złapała jakąś grypę żołądkową.  
– Oczywiście, proszę pana. – Przesadna otwartość mężczyzny chyba miała pomóc jej w rozluźnieniu się, ale zadziałała w całkiem przeciwną stronę. Od tego czasu, kiedy jej życie potłukło się w drobny mak obdarzała zaufaniem bardzo niewiele osób. W zasadzie z nikim nie była w tak bliskiej relacji, żeby mu ufać.

Kiedy już załatwili wszystkie formalności i została oprowadzona przez Keatinga po zespole budynków, w końcu dotarła do swojego stanowiska pracy. Przynajmniej przez najbliższy rok. Cieszyło ją to, że nikt nie musiał jej tłumaczyć co ma robić, w jaki sposób obsługiwać elektroniczną kartotekę, przedłużać wypożyczone pozycje, czy coś innego co jest obowiązkiem bibliotekarza.

– Skoro już wszyscy są obecni, możemy rozpocząć tę radę. Zasadniczo nie różni się ona od innych przeprowadzanych w poprzednich latach przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Chciałbym tylko przedstawić dwójkę nowych profesorów w naszym gronie. Oto Evanlyn Sisley i George Ridman, oboje będą nauczać języka angielskiego. Proszę, zostańcie później chwilkę.

Samuel Schneider z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem spojrzał na przedstawionych przez dyrektora nowych pracowników szkoły. Wyglądali bardzo młodo, sprawiali wrażenie jakby parę miesięcy wcześniej ukończyli studia wyższe. O ironio, dawniej o uzyskaniu katedry nauczyciela w takim wieku można było tylko pomarzyć, no ale teraz wystarczyło jak ktoś miał odpowiednie koneksje. Sam uśmiechnął się do siebie – sam zaczynał pracę w bardzo młodym wieku, jednak to było w dawnym życiu, na innych zasadach.

Jednym uchem słuchał co mówili jego współpracownicy – co roku powtarzano to samo, jaką ważną rolę odgrywa edukacja w życiu młodych ludzi, co należy im wykładać, jak wygląda przedmiotowy system oceniania i tysiąc innych, równie istotnych z jego perspektywy rzeczy. Grono pedagogiczne zaakceptowało jego metody nauczania i stosunek do innych – już na pierwszy rzut oka było widoczne, że nie pałą miłością do ludzi. Mimo tego, wiedział, że może być pewny swojej posady – dotychczas żaden z jego uczniów nie zdał egzaminów z chemii na mniej niż sześćdziesiąt procent. Często ludzie uważali, że nie lubi uczyć – wręcz przeciwnie, było całkiem odwrotnie. Uwielbiał przekazywać swoją wiedzę, dzielić się nią. To, że uczniowie nie zawsze chcieli ją przyjąć, nie stanowiło dla niego problemu, za pomocą mniej lub bardziej drastycznych sposobów w końcu do nich docierała. To, że określano go całą gamą przezwisk miał daleko gdzieś. To oni, uczniowie mieli szansę się uczyć, zdobywać wiedzę. Czy ją wykorzystali było ich sprawą.

Ani się obejrzał, to nieszczęsne zebranie na szczęście się skończyło. Po sprawdzeniu i zatwierdzeniu swojego planu lekcji kulturalnie się pożegnał i wyszedł. Może nie był duszą towarzystwa, ale dobre maniery matka mu wpajała odkąd zaczął chodzić. Kiedy schodził po schodach w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły przypomniały mu się inne, spiralne stopnie, prowadzące do gabinetu… _Stop! _– pomyślał. Tego, co było nie wolno wspominać, to jest przeszłość, do której nigdy nie wróci, skoro zaczął wszystko od nowa.

Będąc już poza murami budynku, poprawił na ramieniu wypchaną książkami torbę i ruszył w stronę jednej ze swoich ulubionych bibliotek. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, kiedy zaczął odczuwać braki literatury fachowej na interesujące go tematy, zainteresował się powieściami kryminalnymi. Co prawda niektóre z nich były na wybitnie niskim poziomie, po dwóch rozdziałach stawało się oczywiste kto i za co zabił, jednak zdarzały się czasem perełki, które stanowiły doskonałe zajęcie na jedną lub więcej bezsennych godzin.

Przypadłość tę przeklinał każdego wieczora, od pięciu lat nie przespał spokojnie ani jednej całej nocy. Na początku spędzał je bezmyślnie wpatrując się w okno, jednak jakiś czas później stwierdził, że to kompletnie bezsensowne i cofające w rozwoju. Zaczął pogłębiać wiedzę z dziedziny, której nauczał. Po jakimś czasie teoretyczne zagłębianie tajników chemii nie wiadomo dlaczego przerodziło się w zainteresowanie thrillerami i powieściami kryminalnymi.

Obecnie średnio raz na dwa-trzy tygodnie odwiedzał najbardziej zasobną w tego rodzaju książki Bibliotekę Londyńską. Po półgodzinnym spacerze był na miejscu. Wszedł do środka wciągając charakterystyczny zapach. Nieśpiesznie podszedł do kontuaru, w celu zostawienia przeczytanych pozycji.

– Dzień dobry… – Na widok kobiety siedzącej za biurkiem na jego twarzy odbił się wyraz szczerego zaskoczenia. Tej burzy loków nie można było pomylić z żadnymi innymi. _O kurwa. _– Granger!

_Nie, proszę, niech to nie będzie on! Jakim cudem ta gnida mnie wytropiła? Przecież spaliłam za sobą wszystkie mosty!_ Na widok mężczyzny, który stał za kontuarem w Harriet odezwał się paniczny strach. Od kilku lat żyła w złudnym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, przez cały czas spychając swoje lęki w najciemniejsze zakamarki umysłu. Jednak ciemne, związane w kucyk włosy, orli nos, srogi wyraz twarzy i ten niski, stanowczy głos mówiły wszystko. Przeszłość do niej powróciła.

Dziewczyna z trudem się opanowała, stwierdziła, że spróbuje udawać głupią. W głębi duszy zdawała sobie sprawę, że ktoś o tak przenikliwym umyśle jak ten mężczyzna na pewno ją przejrzy.

– Interesują pana pozycje z zakresu geografii Stanów Zjednoczonych? Proszę za mną. - Szybko zablokowała dostęp do komputera i chciała ruszyć w stronę odpowiednich regałów.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pełnym politowania wzrokiem. Nie dziwiła mu się, jej wykręt był zgoła żałosny.

– Proszę nie udawać kretynki, panno… - popatrzył na jej plakietkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem – Govine. Żadne z nas przecież nie jest głupie jak powiedzmy łasica*.  
– Nie wiem o czym pan mówi, chyba zostałam z kimś pomylona. – W jej oczach odmalował się wyraz jakiejś chorej determinacji by ukryć swoją tożsamość.  
– Droga Harriet, wiem, że doskonale sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego kim jestem, tak samo jak ja wiem o twoim podobieństwem z postacią szekspirowską. – Domyślił się, że dziewczyna nie chce upubliczniać swoich powiązań z innym społeczeństwem, jednak aluzje do „Zimowej opowieści" powinna pojąć.

Zmierzyła go gniewnym spojrzeniem, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, ale ich krótka dyskusja została ucięta.

– Jakiś problem, Harriet? – Adrian podszedł do dziewczyny i objął ją przyjacielsko ramieniem. Wzdrygnęła się na ten gest, ostrożnie odsuwając się od blondyna. Miała uraz do prawie każdej formy kontaktu fizycznego.– Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
– Nie, dziękuję. Doskonalę sobie radzę. – Uśmiech na jej twarzy sprawiał wrażenie szczerego, ale Samuela to nie zmyliło – sam wielokrotnie przyklejał identyczny. – Możesz wracać do siebie.

Kiedy już zostali sami zdjęła swoją mentalną maskę i przybierając agresywną postawę syknęła do mężczyzny po drugiej stronie kontuaru:

– Nie wiem czego ode mnie chcesz, ale się dowiem. Nie dam się tak jak Jemu wtedy. Możesz to mu przekazać.

Zaintrygował go jej ton. Odezwało się w nim pragnienie odkrycia czemu Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko ukrywa się w londyńskiej bibliotece.  
– Interesujące. Ze swojej strony obiecuję zrobić to samo, mianowicie dowiedzieć się dlaczego zgubiłaś swoją tożsamość. A teraz czy może pani odebrać pozycje, które przyszedłem zwrócić? – Ostatnie zdanie dodał neutralnym tonem, jakby sytuacja była całkiem normalna. Niestety, do normalności było jej daleko, z czego oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

*łasica - po aangielsku "weasel", od tej nazwy JKR stworzyła nazwisko Weasleyów.

* * *

**Koniec wakacji zdecydowanie nie był dobrym pomysłem na rozpoczęcie dodawania opowiadania. No ale mówi się trudno, postaram się pogodzić pisanie z resztą zajęć ;). Przepraszam za taką przerwę.**

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze pod prologiem, zapraszam do zostawienia ich też pod tym rozdziałem. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał ;).**

**Pozdrawiam.**


End file.
